


Estranged

by girlofthehollowforest



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Children, Domestic, F/M, No Despair, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthehollowforest/pseuds/girlofthehollowforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko hasn't spoken to her father in several years. So when he shows up unannounced at her house wanting to be a part of her life again, what is she to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father

“Hm… were you mischievous when you were a four-year-old?” Kyoko asked as she set her daughter in her playpen. She was balancing her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder as she multitasked. 

“Is our son causing trouble again?” Makoto asked. He paused from the document he was signing to let out a sigh. He really didn’t know where their son got that behavior from, but Kyoko was insistent that it must have come from his side of the family. Sure, Makoto had done some mischievous things when he was young, but not to the extent that his son did. 

“He drew on the walls in the kitchen. I have him in time out right now.” She explained. 

Makoto tried to suppress a smile. He himself may have been guilty of vandalizing a wall or two when he was that young. But Kyoko didn’t need to know that. That was something that his mom would probably shed light upon during the next family dinner. 

“How’s Rio?” He asked. Kyoko looked at her daughter once more before heading into the kitchen that was right beside the living room, so she was able to keep an eye on her daughter as she began to start cooking dinner. 

“I just put her in her play pen.” Kyoko said fondly. “I’m going to start dinner, so-“ but she was cut off by the sound of her son. 

“Mommmmmmmmmmy! Is time out over yet?!” Her son called. 

“It sounds like you’ve got your hands full.” Makoto said with a chuckle.

“He gets this behavior from you, I’m sure of it.” Kyoko said. “I’ll see you soon?” she asked.

“Yes. I love you.” Makoto said.

Even after years of marriage and having two children together, Kyoko could sometimes still feel her cheeks turn scarlet when Makoto said that he loved her. 

“I love you too.” Kyoko said and then ended the call. She headed over to the living room, where she had her son standing in front of the window so he could think about what he had done. She squatted down so she was at eye level with him.

“Did you think about what you did?”

He nodded once.

“Do you know why that’s wrong?”

“Because you and daddy don’t get to draw on the walls, so that means I don’t get to either.” Her son declared proudly. 

Kyoko blinked once, not sure how to respond to that. “You won’t do it again, right?” she settled on.

“Nope. I won’t draw on walls anymore.”

“Good. Remember, you set an example for Rio. If she sees you do something, she will think it is okay to do it as well.” She clarified.

“I will be a good big brother to Rio!” He bellowed with a laugh. 

“Good. You can play now.” Kyoko said. “I’m going to start dinner, so I want you to stay in the living room here where I can see you.”

Her son nodded and went over to the playpen to go watch his sister who was playing with one of her teething toys. 

She looked at her children; her son with dark brown hair and piercing purple eyes that matched her own. Then there was her daughter with lighter brown hair and bright hazel eyes that matched Makoto’s. 

About a half hour into her cooking, she heard the doorbell. When she went through the living room to get to the front door, she saw that her son was sitting on the floor playing with one of his toy fire trucks. She was surprised that he hadn’t asked for a snack yet. 

She opened the door, expecting her husband, but found someone else instead. 

Kyoko’s face hardened, “…Father.” 

“Kyoko. Hello.” He said with a slight nod. 

She knew he was observing her, wondering when she had decided to stop braiding her hair with a black ribbon, that she looked maybe an inch or two taller since the last time he’d seen her. When had been the last time they had seen each other? When she was in high school? Yes. That was right…

“Did you need something?” Kyoko asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Kyoko…” Her father said sadly. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“Now is hardly an ideal time for that.” Kyoko said. “How did you find out where I live?”

“Your friend at the Donut Shop up the street.” He answered.

Kyoko’s expression never wavered; she had perfected having a poker face years ago. Though she knew she would have to give Aoi grief the next time she saw her.

“Don’t be mad at her. I pretty much lied to her. I told her that I was on my way to see you but had misplaced the address. I remembered her as one of your high school friends. I was lucky she remembered me otherwise figuring out how to find you would have been much harder.” He said.

“No, it wouldn’t have. You’re a detective.” 

“You’ve got me there.” He replied. 

“Mommmmmmmmmy, I’m hungry! I want cookies.” Came her son’s voice from the living room.

She figured she couldn’t get her father to leave right this instant, but she was needed else where, so she opened the door wider as if gesturing for him to come in.

“I’m coming.” she called.

“Mommy?” Her father’s expression changed drastically. “You have a kid?”

“Yes.” Kyoko answered as she headed down the corridor. 

She saw her son with his arms crossed stubbornly, sitting on the floor. She bent down and picked him up, “Food is almost ready. How about I get you and Rio seated at the table?” 

Her son nodded and buried his face into his mother’s neck. 

“He looks just like you.” Jin said cautiously as he approached them. 

“Thank you.” Kyoko said. 

Jin was treading water here, and he didn’t want to say something he shouldn’t, so he figured he shouldn’t ask any more questions.

She put her son in his chair that had a little cushion underneath so he could reach the table easily like everyone else. 

“You don’t have to just stand there.” Kyoko said, a little harshly. “Take a seat.” 

Jin obliged and sat beside her son. Kyoko went to the playpen and picked up her daughter who was quiet as always. It sometimes concerned her how quiet and tolerable Rio was. She put her into her high chair.  
“A daughter too.” Jin said, surprised.

“Yes. He’s four, and she’s two.” She explained.

Jin was in between the two children and her son being the outgoing child he was began picking up the conversation instantly.

“Who are you?” her son asked.

Jin hesitated, as did Kyoko. “I’m an old friend of your mother’s.” 

“What’s your name?”

Jin wished he could say grandpa (even though he didn’t really look old enough to be one) but he couldn’t. He didn’t have such liberties. 

“Jin.”

“But that’s my name!” her son shouted.

Kyoko looked away from the conversation and turned to taking the food out of the oven. 

“Your name is Jin?” Her father asked, glancing at Kyoko, but she wasn’t paying any attention. 

“Yes! Mommy and Daddy say I was named after someone very special! Anyways, we can’t have the same name. Do you have another name?” he asked.

“Kirigiri is fine.” Jin settled on.

The younger Jin nodded, “Okay Kiri!” 

Jin Kirigiri smiled at his grandson fondly. He didn’t know the youngster, but he wanted to.

Kyoko began placing food on the table. She had placed the children’s meals before them and her son was already demolishing his plate making a huge mess. She clearly had anticipated this as she had tons of napkins and a cloth, which she figured she would use to wipe his face periodically. 

The doorbell rang, and Kyoko prayed that there would be no more unexpected visitors. She opened the door and a smile settled on her face at seeing her husband. Sure, he could have unlocked the door- but he had probably left his key at home or at the office. His luck was as probable as the toss of a coin. 

“Hey.” Kyoko said quietly as he came into the house.

“Hey you.” Makoto said, placing a quick kiss on her lips. 

“My father is here.” Kyoko stated.

“Jin? Why?” Makoto asked, knowing that Kyoko and her father had somewhat of an estranged relationship. They hadn’t spoken in years, and Makoto was sure that Kyoko wasn’t the one who called him up to invite him over.

“He just showed up and said he wanted to talk. Our Jin is talking to him.” Kyoko said.

Makoto chuckled at that. “He could probably keep him entertained all evening.”

Kyoko smiled at that. “I guess he is staying for dinner. It was aggravating just seeing him standing there so I told him to sit.”

“That’s fine. We can get through dinner.” Makoto said, squeezing his wife’s hand. 

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand after Makoto had rid himself of his outerwear. 

“Daddy!” The young Jin yelled, immediately ceasing his conversation with Kirigiri. 

“Hey, buddy.” He smiled at his son. He took a seat across the table from his son while Kyoko took a seat across the table from her father. She felt odd. She wasn’t sure what to say or talk about. Makoto squeezed her hand reassuringly from underneath the table and she remembered to breathe. "I should probably sit beside Rio so I can help feed her." Makoto said.

"You can just move her high chair over here so she's in between us." Kyoko suggested. Makoto did this and the little girl gurgled with laughter. She didn't know that many words yet, but she knew enough to say "Mama" and "Dada" once her chair was wedged between them.

 

“Makoto Naegi.” Jin Kirigiri said, suddenly. 

“Yes, sir.” Makoto answered with a smile as he took his seat again.

“You married my daughter.” 

“I did.” 

“You still look how you did back then.”

“You think so? Thank you sir.”

“The formalities aren’t necessary. God knows I don’t deserve them.” 

They ate in silence, until the young Jin was too messy for Kyoko to stand and she went over to wipe his face. 

“Are you two planning on having anymore kids? Or is two it?” He asked curiously.

Kyoko and Makoto smiled at each other.

“Well, I want one more.” Kyoko said.

“And I want two more.” Makoto said.

At this Jin Kirigiri laughed. “I’m guessing you haven’t decided then.”

“No, we have not come to an agreement yet.” Kyoko said returning to her seat. “There’s just a lot to take into consideration…” 

Makoto nodded in agreement. 

The rest of dinner went by well, Jin broke the silence several times with outbursts about his food and of course Makoto and Kyoko took turns cleaning him up and Jin Kirigiri even took it upon himself to wipe his grandsons face.

“I’m going to give the children their baths.” Makoto said, standing up from his seat. 

He picked up Rio from her high chair and she rested her head on her father’s chest. “You must be tired.” Makoto murmured. “Have an exciting day with Mommy?” he asked.

“No!” Makoto’s son yelled. “I wanna talk with Kiri more.” 

“He’ll still be here after your bath. He won’t leave without saying bye.” Makoto promised.

The young boy turned to Jin Kirigiri. “You promise?”

Jin Kirigiri opened his mouth and nodded, clasping his hand around the youngers hands. “I promise.”

“Okay.” The young boy wrapped his arms around Jin Kirigiri and gave him a hug, which he returned.

“Come on now, buddy. Let’s get washed up.” Makoto said, holding out his hand for his son, which he happily took. 

“Jin has really taken a shine to you.” Kyoko said as she went to go brew some tea. 

Jin Kirigiri chuckled, “He’s a very nice boy. You have a wonderful family.”

“Thank you.”

“His name-“

Kyoko cut him off abruptly as she took a seat at the table again. “Yes, he is named after you. Don’t get a big head over it.” 

“But… but why?” Jin asked.

“You’re my father. You are not the best father nor person, but I hoped that our son could be a good, strong man like you once were.” 

“Kyoko…”

“Anyway… what did you want to talk about?”

“I just wanted to apologize. I want to be apart of your life… if you will let me.”

Kyoko’s mouth fell open at the prospect. There were a lot of things she wanted to say to her father- but she was an adult now. Times had changed. Her son really did like Jin, and she was sure having a grandfather around would not hurt them.

“I think that is something I really need to think about.” Kyoko said as she went to get the tea. 

She handed a cup to Jin and placed a cup for Makoto as well.

“I understand.” Jin said.

The silence fell again, but Jin Kirigiri was set on trying to get Kyoko to at least respect him again. 

“Rio is a lot like how you were when you were young. Your mother always used to make such a fuss over you. She worried constantly since you didn’t make much noise. But you were always so affectionate.” He said fondly, remembering. 

“Father…”

“Here.” He said handing her a small piece of paper.

She took it and examined it. “Your contact information.” She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

“Yes. Contact me whenever, however, wherever if you need me. I’ve stopped working. Just getting the pension checks now…”

“...Are you trying to right all your wrongs now since you just conveniently have the time?” Kyoko snapped.

Makoto had walked in on that and he went to stand behind Kyoko. “Hey…” He said softly. “It’s all right.”

Kyoko shook her head. “I need you to leave, please. You have given me a lot to think about and I will.”

Jin Kirigiri stood and nodded. “Thank you for dinner and it was lovely getting to meet your family, Kyoko. Makoto.” 

As he headed to the door, Kyoko’s son climbed down the stairs bashfully and ran to his grandfather, latching onto his leg.

“Jin!” Makoto said, “I put you to bed. You know you’re supposed to stay in bed after you’ve been tucked in.”

“I wanted to say bye to Kiri.” He frowned.

Kyoko’s father bent down to be at eye level with his grandson and gave him a hug. “Be good to your parents, okay? It was great meeting you. You’re going to grow up to be a fine young man.”

He nodded and promised that he would be good.

After Kyoko’s father had left she let out a sigh. “I’ll take-“

“I can take him back to his room.” Makoto said softly. “Why don’t you get ready for bed?”

Makoto knew his wife needed some time alone, so he scooped up his son and carried him upstairs as Kyoko stared at the door that her father had just left through.

For once, she was unsure of what to do.


	2. Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko has an odd craving; and confronts Aoi about telling her father where she lives.

It was finally the weekend and Kyoko loved being able to sleep in beside Makoto. Of course, sleeping didn’t last long when you had two young children who were not even five-years-old yet, but it seemed that she still had time to rest.

It was hard, with all the thoughts on her mind of her father coming back into her life. While she would like for her children to get to know her family, she was not sure if her father deserved the privilege.

“You’re awake early.” Makoto said sleepily, wrapping an arm around his lover.

“You say that as if I don’t get up early everyday.” Kyoko said with a smirk.

“You usually sleep in on the weekend, after all, you deserve it.” He said, leaning in to kiss his beloved’s cheek.

“I’m thinking about my father.” She admitted.

“It’s up to you what you decide to do. It is your father after all.” Makoto said slowly, “But I do think you could give him a chance, just to see if he has changed at all. He seemed to be having a really good time with Jin.” 

Kyoko smiled softly, that was her husband. Always seeing the good in people. “That is true.” She admitted. She leaned in towards her husband, pressing her lips onto his. 

Makoto reached up to run his fingers through her lilac hair, pulling her closer to him. When their kiss broke, Kyoko pursed her lips in thought. “I really want some French fries.” She admitted. “Really salty ones.”

“From Aoi’s?” He asked.

“Yes, I swear she dumps a bucket of salt on them.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past her.” Makoto laughed, but then his expression sobered. “Kyoko…?” Makoto reached for his wife’s stomach, lightly feeling it. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

Kyoko didn’t care for over salted things like that. She thought it was extremely unhealthy. The only time she broke this unspoken rule was when she had been pregnant. Both times. Kyoko had been at least a few months when the salt craving had started to kick in though.

“I don’t feel pregnant.” Kyoko said softly. She had had a bad case of morning sickness with both Jin and Rio. She had yet to experience that. She didn’t feel any different.

“We can go get fries.” Makoto said softly. He needed to mask his disappointment. Just the thought of another child made him so happy. He would love to expand their family of four.

Kyoko smiled in return and got up from the bed to get dressed. Jeans and a blouse would suffice today. She had seen the look on her husband’s face and after knowing him and being with him for so many years she knew that he had hoped.

Makoto also opted for jeans and paired them with a shirt. 

As soon as Kyoko finished doing her eye makeup she heard a scream and then tears following. Kyoko went to her children’s room, letting Makoto know he could go start the car while she got the kids ready.

“What happened?” Kyoko asked. Her son of four was in tears. They were rolling down his cheeks and he wouldn’t stop sobbing. He didn’t look like he had hurt himself, but Kyoko picked him up and began to look at his little arms and his face, since he wouldn’t answer her. She looked in Rio’s toddler bed and she looked angry.  
She was gripping her teddy bear hard.

“Rio won’t let me… I want to play with teddy too.” He cried. 

“Where’s your teddy?” Kyoko asked. 

“Don’t know.” Jin said, his tears beginning to slow down. She held Jin with one arm, and he held onto her tightly. She began to look through his small bed, and found his teddy bear wedged between the mattress and the bed frame. “Here, sweetheart. We’re going for breakfast at Auntie Aoi’s.” She told him.

“Aoi makes good sweets!” He exclaimed, hugging his bear. 

~

Jin ran into the Donut Shop excited and squealing. 

“Jin! Rio! You two have gotten so big since the last time I’ve seen you! It’s only been a month! Stop growing.” Aoi pouted as she bent down and spread her arms. The children ran to her. Rio stumbled a bit but made her way.

“We’ve known her for over a decade but we get snubbed.” Makoto joked as Aoi scooped them up. “Come, we have so many treats you will love.”

Aoi sit them in the booster seats that she realized she needed when Kyoko said she was pregnant. Aoi then realized that she may have other customers that have children. She put each child in a seat and went to the back to get the food.  
Aoi placed the treats in front of them, and as always Kyoko inspected it without so much as Aoi glancing in her direction. She didn’t need her children consuming too much sugar. 

“Guys, guess what.” Aoi whispered excitedly.

“What is it?” Makoto asked and Kyoko raised an eyebrow quizzically as she wiped frosting from Jin’s face.

“Byakuya asked me out on a date. He even bought two dozen donuts here.” She laughed. 

“What did you say?” Kyoko asked.

“I said yes. I mean I know we had our differences in high school, but that was years ago. Plus, it was pretty sweet how he bought my pastries to impress me.” 

Kyoko was surprised. Before she met Makoto, Byakuya and her had always had a friendly rivalry. They kept each other updated from time to time, and she was rather surprised he hadn’t brought it up to her.

“That sounds nice Aoi. Where is he taking you?” Makoto asked.

“A fancy dinner place.” Aoi smiled. “Hopefully it’s different than the last date I had. It was with this guy who was a tennis player. He looked nothing like his photo.” Aoi rolled her eyes. 

“I hope it goes well Aoi.” Kyoko smiled. “Thank you for the treats and of course the fries.” 

“So, boy or girl?” Aoi asked. “You never eat my fries unless you’re pregnant.” She laughed.

“I’m not pregnant.” Kyoko said. “Maybe I’m just stressed because my father stopped by yesterday…” 

“Oh… Um… he told me things were different and you had made up. I should have called-“

“It’s okay… I’m thinking of inviting him over again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote this story in about 2015, but I got a surge of inspiration and I really want to make this a series.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story on my mind for a few days now. I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot type of thing or if I'll write more chapters, but if a lot of people like it, I will definitely write more.  
> Also- I know Kyoko staying at home to take care of the kids is a very taboo notion, as most people think she would be out solving crime while Makoto would probably take care of the kids, but I wanted to play with this idea. I think Kyoko would be very motherly if given the chance to be.


End file.
